Nathanial Renoir
Appearance Hair: In humidity, his beautiful blonde locks tend to frizz a bit, but he can always seem to control it by keeping it in a ponytail. In the right sunlight, you can see natural red highlights. Eyes: Brown Skin: Fair Height: 6’ 7” Weight: Depends on his mood Other: He always has his wedding band in his left hand. Clothing: He loves costumes. He can usually scrounge around and make a costume out of anything. In a split second he could become a soldier, an elderly man, or even a noble if he desires. (And he’s done it before.) However, when he’s simple Nathanial, he wears a white turtleneck style shirt with large comfortable blue robes over it. He also wears black pants along with gray knee high boots. He always has a leather bag with him that carries his many instruments. Personal Personality He’s loveable to say the least. Children adore his story telling and ladies of all ages can always be seen when he’s performing in the streets of towns. He’s not wild, in fact, despite all of his antics, he’s quite the gentleman. He always seems to know just the right thing to say and can constantly be found quoting great minds, poets, and novelists. He’s mischievous as well, always getting into trouble with local authorities. Somehow, he always seems to talk his way out of trouble. Even though he does have many names, it’s not a case of multiple personalities. He just finds it boring that a man should have to be weighed down with only one name for all eternity. In addition to his many names, he has many skills. Nathanial has a tenor voice that could melt hearts but he can also play a wooden flute, fiddle, harp, and lute. Even though it’s not his strong point, he can dance a few jigs, but he does prefer ballroom dancing. He loves magic and slight of hand. He would never say it himself, but he’s pretty darn good. He’s also a renowned poet and songwriter. He has seven names, one for each day of the week.* Percival Clemency is also his pseudonym. He has several poems and songs published in many books. He always introduces himself differently which is a constant confusion when he’s recruited. He will not answer to just any name on any day. He has a system and will be referred to by the proper name on the proper day. Meaning, it takes at least a week to know the “whole” him. Quotes "And now, a trick beyond all imagination, something to stimulate the senses, and awe you to your very core... *smirks* May I borrow your sword, Sir." "Alas...my fair lady Isabella and I are seperated, but fear not for I will return to her!" "Who is this Nathanial you speak of?" *Note: Each one of his names is a different occupation. Although, his class does remain the same, his appearance and even accent may change daily. Only people who have known him for a long time can keep up with him. Family/Friends Supposed Fiance: Duchess Isabella- He loves her with a passion few men possess. He just knows they were meant for each other and would crawl to the ends of the earth to make her happy. Little does he know... History His parents were merchants, and it was his destiny to become one as well, but he fell in love with a beautiful young duchess named Isabella. Even though he was a lowly peasant and she was nobility, the two fell madly in love and became secretly engaged. When Isabelle’s parents discovered this, they were enraged. It was then that Nathanial came up with Count Francois Clyburn. But the act was not enough for the approval of his fiancée’s parents. He left her and vowed to return once he had made a fortune and had become a real noble. He always has his wedding band with him as a reminder that he will always return to his beautiful Isabelle. Sadly, he never knew that just a few weeks after his departure, Isabelle married another man upon the request of her parents. She forgot about him and started a family, caring little about his vow. He continues on with his adventures, ignorant of this, convinced that she will keep her promise as long as he remains loyal to his. RP History Supports Stephen © HeartOfPinkSol Hyginus © RedWorld Kari © Windwarrior234 Brent © Amanda2324 Kenna © Wyvernlord_Firion Natalee © HeartOfPinkSol Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)﻿